freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Mordida de 87
A Mordida de 87 = A Mordida de 87 (originalmente The Bite of '87) foi um incidente ocorrido no ano de 1987 na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear; este caso foi mencionado pelo Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Freddy's: "...eles eram deixados em modo livre de dia também. Mas em seguida, houve a Mordida de 87." Os detalhes do ataque (e a identidade do animatrônico responsável) nunca foram revelados, mas é alegado que a vítima perdeu o lóbulo frontal do cérebro. O incidente custou a reputação do restaurante, que resultou em uma queda nos negócios. Como resultado pelo incidente, não é mais permitido que os animatrônicos andem livremente durante o dia; os funcionários decidiram deixá-los livres apenas de noite para evitar que seus mecanismos travem no dia seguinte. Curiosidades *Se o ataque tiver ocorrido após a sexta noite, então sua data de acontecimento foi em 13 de Novembro de 1987 (a data presente no pagamento final de Jeremy). **Curiosamente, o dia 13 de Novembro de 1987 era uma sexta-feira, sendo assim uma sexta-feira 13, um dia considerado azarão. *O jogador é informado do incidente na primeira noite do primeiro jogo, indicando que FNaF2 é uma pré-sequência. *O lóbulo frontal é uma parte do cérebro que coordena os movimentos voluntários. Sendo assim, se a vítima perdeu o lóbulo frontal, provavelmente ela está em estado vegetativo. *Caso o jogador coloque a I.A. dos animatrônicos em 1/9/8/7 no primeiro jogo, isto fará com que a killscreen de Golden Freddy apareça e trave o jogo propositalmente. Isto foi adicionado por Scott Cawthon, para encerrar com os rumores de que colocando 1/9/8/7 traria ao jogo um final alternativamente sobre a Mordida de 87. Isto acontece na versão do jogo disponível no Steam, na versão 1.1 disponível no site do Desura e nas versões móveis. *Jeremy Fitzgerald é o nome real de um dublê que sofreu uma grave lesão perto do lóbulo frontal em 2011, durante a gravação de Os Vingadores. Veja também *Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas. *História. *História (FNaF2). |-| Teorias Anteriores = Antes de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ser lançado, fãs especulavam quem era o culpado pelo incidente. Teorias Possíveis Responsáveis Candidatos Improváveis :Toy Chica é uma candidata improvável, já que com o bico torna-se difícil morder de forma eficaz. Este é também o caso de The Puppet e Balloon Boy (devido a falta de mandíbula articulada), juntos com Toy Freddy e Toy Bonnie (já que suas mandíbulas são muito planas tornando improvável realizar uma mordida eficaz numa cabeça humana). :O Bonnie original também pode ser descartado, devido a falta de dentes em seu maxilar superior. Também é improvável que a Chica original seja a causadora da mordida, já que ela parece ser incapaz de fechar seu bico completamente. As probabilidades de estes dois serem os causadores tornam-se menores ainda, já que ambos estavam largados na sala de Partes & Serviços em 1987. :Golden Freddy também se torna um candidato improvável, devido ao fato de que ele é (presumivelmente) uma alucinação, e Springtrap também não pode se o culpado, já que ele esteve trancado na "sala segura" durante décadas. Foxy :thumb|200px Alguns fãs especulam que Foxy pode ter sido o animatrônico que mordeu um cliente. Isto é provável, já que ele parece ser o mais capaz de fazer isto com os seus dentes afiados e aparentemente quebrados. :Há uma placa na Enseada do Pirata que diz "Desculpe! Fora de Funcionamento.." Foxy está em estado de abandono, possivelmente sugerindo que sua atração foi fechada após o incidente. A mandíbula de Foxy sempre permanece aberta, como se tivesse sido danificado pela força excessiva. :No segundo jogo, no entanto, Foxy está largado na sala de Partes & Serviços, juntamente com os outros antigos animatrônicos quando a mordida aconteceu. Freddy :thumb|270px|Freddy com as marcas de mão em seu rosto (em verde, para melhor indentificação). Outros fãs têm especulado que Freddy é o responsável pela mordida. Nas regras do estabelecimento vistas no Corredor Leste no primeiro jogo, há uma regra listada dizendo: "Não toque no Freddy." Esta regra pode ter sido promulgada após a mordida; no entanto, ela também pode ter sido criada após um assassino se disfarçar de Freddy para matar as cinco crianças, ou até mesmo por causa de um incidente não mencionado no jogo. :Há também duas marcas fracas de mãos impressas no rosto de Freddy, o que implica que alguém tenha lutado contra ele ou retirado sua cabeça para se fantasiar. Também poderiam ser impressões do Cara do Telefone, já que na quarta noite, o jingle de Freddy pode ser ouvido antes da gravação ser cortada, o que implica que o Cara do Telefone lutou contra os animatrônicos. :No entanto, assim como Foxy, Bonnie e Chica, Freddy está largado na sala de Partes & Serviços durante o evento da mordida. :O segundo jogo parece refutar esta teoria insinuando que os incidentes ocorridos em ambos o primeiro restaurante (Fredbear's Family Diner) e o terceiro (a pizzaria do primeiro jogo) são responsáveis pelas marcas de mãos. Semelhante a Foxy, o fato de Freddy estar ativo no primeiro jogo refuta essencialmente a ideia de que ele causou a mordida, já que seria estranho a empresa manter um animatrônico que causou uma tragédia no estabelecimento. Mangle :thumb|210px|Mangle atacando o jogador. Nota-se que sua boca vai em direção a cabeça, onde está localizado o lóbulo frontal. Outra teoria popular entre os fãs é que Mangle foi o causador da mordida, já que em seu jumpscare, ele está pendurado ao teto do Escritório e ataca o jogador com a boca aberta. Após uma inspeção, pode-se notar que Mangle ataca a área superior da cabeça de Jeremy, onde o lóbulo frontal está localizado. Isto reforça ainda mais a possibilidade de que ele causou a Mordida de 87 de forma semelhante à sua killscreen. :Sabe-se também que este animatrônico é desmontado diariamente pelas crianças, como uma atração "desmontar e colocar de volta" (assim como brinquedos LEGO), o que poderia ter causado nele um ódio pelas crianças ou que talvez ele não consiga olhar para elas sem se sentir ameaçado. Animatrônicos Nightmare do Quarto Jogo :thumb|220px|Devido aos seus dentes e garras afiadas, é capaz de "Nightmare Freddy" ter causado a Mordida de 87. Na primeira imagem teaser do quarto jogo, um animatrônico que foi revelado como Nightmare Freddy pode ser visto. Este Freddy em particular, tem dentes afiados, garras e outras três cabeças (as quais também possuem dentes afiados), tornando-o um animatrônico capaz de ferir e matar uma pessoa. No código-fonte do website de Scott, além do título "Scott Games", vários 8's e 7's podiam ser vistos espalhados entre as palavras, insinuando que Nightmare Freddy tenha algo a ver com a mordida. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Bonnie possui garras afiadas e uma fileira de dentes nítidas, tornando ele um candidato provável. No segundo teaser do quarto jogo, um animatrônico desmantelado, confirmado como Nightmare Bonnie, foi mostrado no site de Scott. Assim como o animatrônico anterior, este possui garras e dentes extremamente afiados, tornando-o capaz de matar uma pessoa. A imagem diz "Was it me?" (Fui eu?), provavelmente fazendo uma referência de que ele tenha causado o incidente, e o código-fonte da página de Scott possui as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", também sugerindo que Nightmare Bonnie tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Chica possui 3 fileiras de dentes super afiados, além de carregar um cupcake que também possui dentes afiados. Assim como os outros dois teasers, o terceiro teaser do quarto jogo mostra um animatrônico com 3 fileiras de dentes super afiados e um cupcake que também possui dentes afiados. Confirmada como Nightmare Chica, também possui a frase "Was it me?", apresentada no teaser anterior. Além disto, o código-fonte da página continua a mostrar as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Chica tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|220px|Nightmare Foxy, além de possuir dentes super afiados, possui também um gancho bem afiado na ponta. O quarto teaser mostra Nightmare Foxy juntamente com a frase "Or me?" (Ou eu?), sendo assim uma "continuação" dos dois últimos teasers ("Fui eu? Fui eu? Ou eu?"). Ao clarearmos esta imagem, ao invés dela mostrar a tradicional palavra "Nightmare" no teaser, ela mostra a frase "Out of Order" (Fora de Funcionamento), que é justamente a frase estampada na placa da Enseada do Pirata do primeiro jogo, a casa do Foxy original, e em um dos seus olhos, possui o número 87. Assim como aconteceu com todos os outros teasers, o código-fonte da página mostrou as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Foxy tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :thumb|left|220px|Nightmare Fredbear possui duas fileiras de dentes afiados em sua boca e uma fileira em sua barriga. Para a surpresa de todos, mais um teaser de animatrônico Nightmare foi revelado. O sexto teaser do jogo revelou o Nightmare Fredbear, que apareceu de surpresa no site de Scott. Ao clarearmos sua imagem, a frase "Or was it me?" (Ou fui eu?) aparece, o que foi uma surpresa, já que todos pensavam que a frase tinha acabado no "Or me?" de Nightmare Foxy. Além disso, o código-fonte da página continuou a mostrar as palavras "ke8ywords, descr7iption, Sco8ttga7mes, l8o7g8o7", sugerindo que Nightmare Fredbear tem algo a ver com a Mordida de 87. :O quinto teaser mostrava uma gravata borboleta roxa e um chapéu da mesma cor. Esses acessórios podem pertencer a este animatrônico, já que no sexto teaser, ele aparece usando a gravata borboleta roxa. Possíveis Vítimas Jeremy Fitzgerald :Jeremy Fitzgerald pode ter sido a vítima da mordida; durante a Noite 4, Jeremy foi informado de que os animatrônicos estavam começando a se comportar de forma anormal com os adultos e quase agressivos com os funcionários, mas normais em torno das crianças no estabelecimento. :Durante seu turno na sexta noite, o Cara do Telefone diz que ele estaria trabalhando no turno do dia no último evento do restaurante: uma festa de aniversário. O Cara do Telefone diz à Jeremy para ficar perto dos animatrônicos para se certificar de que eles não farão mal a ninguém durante a festa. Isto pode dizer que Jeremy acabou ficando perto demais de um animatrônico que posteriormente o atacou. Outro funcionário/cliente :Se nem Jeremy e nem Mike tiverem recebido a mordida, o próximo candidato provável seria um funcionário ou um cliente aleatório. Outras Teorias #Alguns fãs acreditavam que o grito ouvido durante as killscreens era o grito da pessoa que foi mordida ou de uma das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas. A teoria dizia que que o grito ouvido sobre o jogador que está sendo atacado poderia ser a de qualquer pessoa mordida durante a mordida, ou de uma das crianças do Incidente das Crianças Desaparecidas. Esta opinião é apoiada pelo fato de que a versão completa do grito se parece com o de uma criança gritando. #Não está exatamente claro como a vítima perdeu seu lóbulo frontal. Uma teoria dizia que o culpado (quem quer que tenha sido) mordeu o lóbulo frontal da vítima e o arrancou; no entanto, isto é improvável, já que a vítima teria sofrido uma hemorragia intensa e morrido antes do atendimento médico. O mais provável é que o animatrônico responsável pela mordida tenha causado danos irreparáveis, fazendo com que a vítima passasse por uma lobotomia. Só é confirmado, no entanto, que a vítima perdeu seu lóbulo frontal. de:Vorfälle von 1987 en:Events#The Bite of '87 es:La Mordida del '87 fr:Morsure de 87 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Enredo Categoria:Enredo (FNaF) Categoria:Enredo (FNaF2)